The present invention relates to an artificial bladder. By artificial bladder we include for example, a natural bladder with artificial parts.
It is known at the present time that ablation of the bladder, which seems to be unavoidable for example in the case of a tumour, is always followed by placing two ureters next to the skin, since there are no appliances amongst medical equipment capable of replacing the bladder's characteristics of capacity and ability to contract.
Placing ureters next to the skin in this way does not normally allow the treated subject to lead a normal life.
On the other hand, in the case of urination difficulties or incontinence, methods in use are known which partly compensate the bladder's functions, i.e., electrical stimulation of the anal sphincter to induce urination and, in the case of incontinence, placing a KAUFMAN appliance in the form of a cushion upon the posterior urethra.
But these two methods are only palliatives, as in no case do they re-establish normal functioning, given on the one hand the irksome nature of electrical stimulation and, on the other hand, the low efficiency of the appliance.
The object of the present invention is to offer the subject suffering from impairments to the bladder in all or part of its functions the possibility of nevertheless leading a normal life, and particularly of inducing independent urination.